


The Path of the Warrior

by Imahigo



Category: Tekken
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Death, Crime, Drama, F/M, Kung-Fu, Lei-centric, Origin Story, Police, Revenge, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imahigo/pseuds/Imahigo
Summary: Wulong lived a peaceful life with his brother after his parents' deaths.  However, Wulong wanted to be a cop, and Wuzhang, Wulong's older brother and guardian, didn't wish that on his brother.  Wuzhang feared that Wulong would die and tear their family apart.  Wulong then finds out that his Father's death was related to the Triads in Hong-Kong.  Wanting to avenge his father and put the killer to justice, Wulong flees Shanghai and starts his new life in Hong-Kong in order to avenge his father's death.   My origin story take on Lei Wulong from Tekken.  It takes place six years before Tekken 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a fic for awhile before I finally had the courage to actually write it out. With Lei's return in Tekken 7, thought it'd be a good time to write this fic. This is supposed to be like my idea for how Lei came to be the Super Cop that he is. This was supposed to be like a lore-tie-in for how I write Lei. I figured, why not? It could be entertaining. I also put a mature rating due to the graphic depictions of people's deaths and other things. But anyway, enjoy! I hope to finish this fic up. I also need to work on the Monsters Under the Bed, which by the way, is not connected to this fic. I honestly don't know, but Lei as a character has always fascinated me, and he's my favorite character to write.
> 
> Sorry for my ramblings, enjoy and read on!

It was raining outside, as the sound of the rain splashing on the tin-roof were heard.  Inside this warehouse, two men, sweating, and injured, and tired, panted as they squared off.  The older man with a huge scar on his chin smiled as he looked to the younger man.

“You’re just like your father… Don’t know when to quit!” He approaches the younger man, who was on his knees, trying to recover from the injury that he had just received prior.

The younger man’s long hair was matted and wet from the sweat.  The older man held a gun straight at his forehead, the cold, steel made contact with his face.  “Tell Zhou-Fang that Big Chin Mao sends his regards!”

The young man closed his eyes, as he heard the clicking sound of the safety being set off.  His life soon flashes right before his eyes.

* * *

  
_March 18, 1973..._  
  
It was a nice warm spring.  The snow stopped as the grass was growing again.  A small boy with his long black hair done up in a braid, sat down in his room, playing with his toys.  His mother and brother were both out, and since his dad was going to be home soon, his mother didn’t bother taking him with her.  After all, Little Wulong was very hyperactive.  However, his father soon approached him, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Huh? You're home... all by yourself?" The father asks Wulong.

Wulong, smiled. "Yes, Mama and Wuzhang both said you would be here."

The brown-haired man sighed. "Well, I was planning on taking the whole family out to movie night, but I guess you'll do."

"Yay!"

Wulong got in the car with his dad, as the two talked about his case. "Well, before I press charges, I was hoping to see everyone, but it seems that I'm just stuck with you."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna see a movie together! But it will be our little secret. Don't tell mom."

Wulong smiled as he zipped his lips up and threw away the key.

Wulong and his father made it to the theater and went to go see The Strongest Man in the world. The two watched the movie, shared a popcorn and finally once they were done, Wulong's father decided to head out to the car. He went to the payphone booth and called the house. He spoke to his wife, nodding as Wulong watched with his curious little eyes. Finally, his dad got off the phone.

"Mom's on her way to go get Wuzhang. What do you say, you and I get some candy?"

Wulong nods, smiling.

"Good. Here, go buy us something good! I'll pull the car around."

Wulong then ran back into the theater and purchased two Payday candy bar for himself and his dad.  He meets his dad and hands him the candy bar.  However, it wasn’t before long that as Wulong looked at his father, his head appeared to have exploded with red stuff coming out, along with a few chunks of pinkish-red guts flying all over the place.  Zhao-Fang fell forward, landing on the sidewalk, as his eyes were closed.  It was as if he was trying to sleep.   Wulong saw red stuff gushed out of his father’s head, running down his neck.  Wulong kept poking his dad in the cheeks, shaking him, thinking he’ll wake up.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad! C'mon! Dad!" Someone pushed Wulong away, as the paramedics came in and checked his pulse. They load the long-haired Chinese man onto the stretcher, as Wulong helplessly watched his dad get taken away. The police came in and put Wulong in the back of the cruiser as Wulong kept reaching out for his dad. However, Wulong witnessed a group of thugs waltz by and take his dad's car. 

* * *

 

 

This was the first time that Little Wulong has learned about death and dying.  And he had first-hand experience.  It was unfortunate that he witnessed his father dying.  Minghua had explained to her son that his Father was dead and he was never coming back and they had to prepare the funeral.  Wulong heard that his dad was going to Northern China to be buried next to his parents and ancestors, so they had to get ready.

But Wuzhang still had to go to school.  As Wulong sat down in his room, trying to come to terms with the fact that his dad was never going to wake up, and that the bad people that he stopped hurt him.  Wulong wondered if the bad people were going to hurt him, too.  He also wondered about the blonde woman who stole his dad’s cruiser. 

However, Wulong noticed that his mom was taking awfully long in the bathtub.  As he approached the bathroom, he noticed some sort of yeast-smell. 

“Mama!  Mama!  Are you okay?  Mama?”

No response.

“Mama!  I’m going to come in the bathroom now!”

Wulong immediately barged into the bathroom to see his mother slumped over in a pool of the same red liquid that his father squirted.  Her skin was waxy and pale, as her eyes were glassy.  Wulong poked her, and noticed that she felt ice cold and she was really stiff.  Wulong knew that his mother had died.

“MAMA!  DON’T DIE!  PLEASE!  DON’T JOIN DAD!  PLEASE!  MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

* * *

 

 

It was raining as Wulong and his brother were both at the funeral.  It was a real tragedy as Wulong overheard the adults talking about what to do with the kids. 

“Elder Brother Wuzhang, what’s going to happen to us now?” Wulong asked his brother.

“I don’t know anymore.”

“The grown-ups are talking about taking me to an orphanage!”

Wuzhang heard whispers about what to do with him, but everyone is insistent on putting his tiny brother in to an orphanage.  But Wuzhang was too old to be adopted, and that would mean the two would be separated.

“What does that mean?”

“We’re orphans now.  We don’t have parents.”

“Yes we do!  We have Father and Mother.”

“No, I mean they cannot care for us anymore.”

“Because they went to sleep forever?”

“No, the proper term is that they are dead.  Dead.  Little Wulong… do you not understand… our parents are dead!  They cannot take care of us or look after us.  What the grown-ups are talking about is taking you to a home where other kids like us whose parents all died are taken care of, while another family comes along and adopts you and puts them into their family.”

“So… Strangers take care of me?  What about you?”

“Nobody wants to adopt a teenager.” Wuzhang sighed.

“But… We'll be separated!”

“We won’t.  I will be sure of it.”

As the caskets were placed underground, Wulong actually shed several tears.  He finally realized that his parents were gone forever.  No more playground games.  No more Kung Fu training.  And no more playing with the ducks.  His parents were dead.  And gone.  Forever.  And so was their home.

Wuzhang held his brother as he cried.  As the two brothers cried, a young albino girl in a white Qipao appeared.  She had heterochromia with her left eye being red and her right eye being green.  She was pale and had white hair.

“I’m sorry about your parents.” She said.  “My Mother died, too.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Lana.” The girl smiled.

“Well, I'm Wuzhang and this my very small brother Wulong!”

“I know.  It was a tragedy wasn’t it?  Your father murdered by an assassin in cold blood… and your mother so depressed and distraught over this decides to slit her wrists.  She literally could not live without the love of her life.  It is both tragic and beautiful.”

Wuzhang flinched at the small girl’s description of their parents' deaths.  Her appearance as a creepy little girl made her words even more unsettling. 

“Um… yes… who are you?  How do you know_”

“Lana!  It is forbidden to talk badly about the dead!”

Wuzhang saw a man who resembled his father except his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  He was going to ask the man who he is, but he dragged Lana away.

“See you later, Wulong and Wuzhang!”

* * *

 

 

It has been two years since the funeral.  To Wulong, it still seemed like it was only yesterday that his parents both died in his very eyes.  He did his usual routine, and sat in a corner alone, crying.  He earned the nickname, “Crybaby Wulong” since he cried all the time.  He was a very disobedient and wild child.  Always getting into fights with the bigger kids, and just disobeying the adults.  Wulong generally had a bad attitude about everything. 

“Look at him!  Crybaby Wulong!  He’s at it again!” One of the bigger kids taunted and pointed.

“Well, he lost his two parents!” A girl said, defending the crying boy.

“I lost my parents, too, and I ain’t a crybaby about it!”

The big kid then approached the child, laughing at him.  “Aww… crybaby crybaby… won’t you cry for me?”

Wulong stood up.  “Go away!”

“Awww…. What’s the matter?  Crybaby wanna cry more?”

“Leave me alone!”

Wulong then threw in a sucker-punch at the bully’s nose.  The girl screamed, and then the boy quickly sent in an awkward kick to the bully’s testicles.

Eventually the headmaster interfered, grabbing the two boys into her office.

“Wulong!  Qiang!  What is wrong with you two?  That’s the third time you got into a fight!”

“Qiang called me a crybaby!” Wulong shouted.

“Wulong punched me in the nose!” The bully said, as he had a tissue to his bleeding nose, no thanks to Wulong.

“Enough!  Wulong stop crying!  Nobody wants to adopt a crybaby!”

Wulong stood up.  “Fine, I won’t get adopted!”

“Sit down!”

“No!”

“Wulong…”

“Nyeah, nyeah, nyeah!  Not listening!  You’re not my Mama!  Because she’s dead!  Just like my Baba!  I don’t have parents anymore!”

“You answer to me now!”

Wulong then gave the headmistress the finger, along with sticking his tongue out.  He then turns around and leaves the office.

“Wulong, get back here!”

“Make me!”

He quickly runs out of the office and darts through the halls.  The woman wasn’t even going to bother chasing that wild kid this time.  She sighed.

“Qiang, just don’t call him a crybaby, okay?”

She was seriously considering sending that child to juvenile detention.  But she understood why Wulong behaved the way he did.  It’s never easy watching your two parents die in front of you.  But she never thought that boy understood what had happened.  After all, he is the son of China’s best detective.  Surely, he’d be more… obedient?

* * *

 

 

Later on that night, Wulong laid in his bed that he shared with several other orphans when he heard a light tap on the window.  He looked out and saw his brother.  Wulong then quietly opens the window to be let out, as his brother climbed down the building.  He followed him to an alley, where Wuzhang had a present for him.

“How was your day, Little Wulong?” The older boy asked his brother.

“I got into a fight.” He said.

“I take it you won the fight?”

“Yes, Qiang called me a crybaby, so I bloodied his nose and tore up his ‘baby-makers’.”

Wuzhang smiled.  “You know, he had it coming.  I mean, I still cry to this day.  Little Wulong, it’s okay to cry.  Alright.” He placed his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.

“Our parents aren’t around anymore!  I hate the other kids!  The food is awful!  Mama cooked better food than this!  And I want to do some Kung-Fu training, but I am stuck watching Bruce Lee movies and trying to mimic him!”

“Listen, I’ve got some good news for you.  You won’t be living there too long.  I’ve got a job, and a home now.  I’m about to get married.  I wish I could take you with me to the wedding, but I don’t have the rights to you.”

Wulong nodded.  Another reason to hate this dump.  They refused to let him see his brother because they wanted Wulong to be adopted by a stable family instead of leaving him with his brother who won’t provide him the same stability.  They wanted him to get used to not seeing his brother around once he got adopted.  But with his brother getting married… things are going to change.

“What happens next?”

“They see that I’m married, I have a good income, and I adopt you into the family.”

“Really?  You’ll adopt me?”

Wuzhang nodded.  “Yes, I will.  That’s what Father wanted.  I’m kinda pissed that they didn’t honor his will.  It clearly said that I was to take care of you!  I guess they didn’t trust Father’s judgement just because I wasn’t an adult.”

“Ooh!  Will I get Kung-Fu training?”

“Yes, Mr. Wang will personally train you once you hit 7, as per Father’s request.”

“YAY!”  The little boy jumped for joy.

“Also, I’ve got you a present.”

Wuzhang set down his knapsack to hand his brother a small box.  Wulong looked at it, recognizing the box before opening it.  It contained a pair of chopsticks with a design of a dragon on them.  He marveled at it.

“This belonged to Baba!”

“Again, this is more of his inheritance stuff that the Chinese kept from us.”

“Why?”

“Again, they didn’t trust his judgement because we are orphans.  However, I am sure that will be changing soon.  Once I hit 20, Father’s inheritance will go to me.  I’ll invest in a few houses, and start my business.  Then, I should be able to put you through a good school.”

“Really?  I get to live with you when you get rich?”

“Yes.  Because you’re family, Little Wulong.  Always are and always will be.  Remember this, blood is thicker than water.”

* * *

 

 

Those words stuck to Wulong as he was eventually adopted by his brother six months later.  He lived a happy life with his brother.  Learning Kung-Fu from Master Wang, a long with helping his sister-in-law take care of his nephew, Qin.  Wulong wanted to learn Zui Quan, after watching The Drunken Master.  He was up to the challenge to learn such a difficult style.  Thankfully, he was born naturally flexible and double-jointed.  So he was able to perform all the fluid movements of a drunkard.  But he still had more training to do. 

Now, Wulong was 16 years of age.  He worked part-time at his master’s dojo, and he was now figuring out what he wanted to do in life.  He enjoyed learning and training Kung-Fu.  That was his source of happiness in life, but also… his father was a gifted and talented cop.  Wulong wondered… if maybe he’d be the same way.  Wuzhang insisted that he should be a doctor instead, but Wulong knew in his heart that this isn’t what he wanted to do.

“Just think of all the poor orphans who ended up that way because their parents were murdered!  I can help them find closure!”  Wulong said to his brother.

“But, you are forgetting that you may be murdered, too.”

“So what?  I’m not going to just sit there and do nothing!”

“This isn’t what Father would have wanted.”

“What do you know about what Father wants?  As far as I know, I was his favorite!”

Wuzhang frowned at his brother’s comment.  “You were only four!  He had to spend extra time tending to you!”

“But Father said that I needed to follow in the footsteps of the ancestors and serve China!”

“And then die?  No, no, no!  Our parents didn’t die just for you to go and turn around and throw away your life!”

“Says you!  I’m not throwing my life away!  I’m actually helping people… unlike you.”

“I’m selling homes to people!”

“But what about the poor orphans like us?  What about the people whose child got murdered?”

Wuzhang didn’t have any words to say.

“That’s what I thought!” Wulong then turned around, running away as he cried. 

Wulong ran up to where Master Wang resided.  This man knew his grandfather and personally trained his father, so he knew exactly what his father would have wanted.  He knocked on the door as the elder man allowed the teen inside.

“What’s wrong, Young Master Lei?”

The boy sat down, sighing.  “Look, Wuzhang and I got into a fight.  He doesn’t want me to be a cop.  He says I’m practically throwing my life away and that it wasn’t what Father would have wanted.  You knew Father, what would he have wanted?”

Wang poured some tea in a cup.  “I knew this day would come.”

“What?”

“Your brother has been hiding you from your destiny.”

“For what reason?”

“He doesn’t want you die.  There is always that risk when pursuing a career in law enforcement.  This is why your Father requested that I train you once you turned 7.”

“What?  So Father did want me to become a cop?”

Wang nodded.  “Yes.  He told me that you were to carry out his work.  He wanted you to find the man who killed him, and kill him.”

Wulong looked on in shock.  “Kill him?  Father wants me to avenge him?”

“Yes.  He handpicked you to avenge his soul.  That way he can join the immortals in the after-life and bless you with good fortune.”

“But I’m not going to go and kill someone just because Father told me to!”

“Young Master Lei, you can handle killing someone.  It is in your blood.  Your ancestors were warriors from a tribe, built for battle.  They were warmongers and fought and defended the emperor.  And they were descendants of the Monkey King.  Your grandfather fought in three wars, and your father fought a never-ending war against crime.  It is your fate.  You must avenge your father.”

Wulong nodded.  He hated the thought of killing someone, but if this was what his father wanted, he’ll do it.  But isn’t there another way?  “Okay.  What about Wuzhang?”

“He wasn’t interested in his heritage.  He was going to disown him once he became of age.”

“But, Wuzhang loves building things!  Was he going to disown him just for doing what he loves?”

“That’s why he had you.  Your older brother was such a disappointment to him, that he and his wife wanted another son, you.” He points at Wulong.

“Okay.  I think I understand now.  Thanks Master Wang!  I know exactly what I must do.”

The two bow respectfully before Wulong left.  However, Wulong turned around to flash a smile, revealing that he was wearing braces.  “Take care of yourself!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 After his meeting with Master Wang, Wulong arrived at the Shanghai police station.  He entered the glass doors as he greeted the receptionist.  Wulong bows his head in respect.  This was the very same place his father worked at.  He had flashbacks of sitting down at the chairs in the lobby and waiting on his father to finish up police work as he played with his toys. 

“How may I help you, young man?”

“I’m here to meet with Sgt. Chong.”

“Ahh, yes…” The receptionist thumbed through her files.  “You’re late Det. Lei’s son, aren’t you?”

Wulong nods.  “Yes.”

“I will send for him to come meet with you.  Just have a seat over there on the chair.  He’ll be right with you.”

Wulong did as told, taking a seat in the very same chair he sat in as a young child.

* * *

 

_“Mama, why are we here?” The little boy looks up at his mother, his bright brown eyes widened with curiosity._

_“Your father is about to go on lunch.  He enjoys my homecooked meals!”_

_“So we’re going to eat as a family?”_

_Minghua nodded.  “It is very important.  We might not be able to have family meals together all the time, but your father is doing good work out there.”_

_Wulong nods. “Yes.  Must be hard fighting crime on an empty stomach.”_

_“Plus, family-time raises morale.  He’s going to work harder and do better as we will keep reminding him who he really fights for.  I want you to remember this, no matter what happens, blood is thicker than water.  Family is very important, my son.”_

_Eventually, Zhou-Fang appeared in his uniform, immediately walking over to lift up Wulong in the air before kissing his wife on the forehead._

_“Unfortunately, it is sad that my schedule conflicts with Wuzhang the Eldest.” He sighed.  “But it’s okay.” He smiled.  “I have a wonderful family willing to go eat some lunch with me.”_

_“Of course!” Wulong hugs his father.  “I love eating lunch with you!”_

* * *

 

“Lei Wulong!”

The young teen was startled as an older man in a uniform approached him, bringing him back to reality.  He stands up and salutes the man before shaking his hand.

“Sgt. Chong, so nice to meet you, sir!”

“My, my… you have grown so much since the last time I saw you.  You’re shaping up to be an impressionable young man.”

“Yes, sir!” Wulong honestly didn’t know how to reply to that statement.  It has been a long time since he’s seen this man.  If memory serves, he was his father’s superior. 

“And very respectful, I see.  You don’t have to call me, sir, all the time.”

“Um… yes… sir!”

“So, you want to follow your father’s footsteps?  And pursue a career in law-enforcement.  We don’t get many teenagers interested in this line of work.  So, let me ask you?  What makes you interested to join the Shanghai force?”

Wulong followed Sgt. Chong as he walked the young teen through the precinct.

“Well, it was something my Father was good at.  And I barely knew him.  I suppose I could give it a shot, and maybe… feel closer to my family and honor my fallen ancestors.”

“I see.”

Wulong nods.  “Father told me that I descended from nobility.  Our bloodline was said to have been soldiers who served the emperor for many centuries.”

“Ah, yes.  Indeed.  And I’m assuming you wish to bring that name back?”

Wulong nods once more.  “Yes… I also wish to serve the people as my ancestors have in the past.”

“Yes.  Your father had the same ideology.  He became a cop because he was tired of all the injustice that his people and his family had suffered by the hands of the Japanese.  As I recall, he didn’t wish to join the military, as he felt that he would be serving his country better by protecting those who cannot protect themselves, instead of fighting in battle.”

Wulong took note of all the uniformed officers answering phone-calls, writing up reports, and reading through some files.  It was very lively as the noise of people talking almost distracted Lei from Sgt. Chong’s voice.

“Yes… my grandfather… General Lei Li-Pao.  He died in during an ambush in Burma in 1957.”

“Very unfortunate.  Too bad you didn’t get to meet him.”

Wulong nodded.  Eventually, he was lead into the office, where he sees an even older man in the same uniform, but this time his chest bore several medals, more medals than Sgt. Chong had on his left breast.

“This is Lei Wulong, the son of Det. Lei Zhou-Fang.” Sgt. Chong introduced the young teen to the man in the office.

Wulong saluted before shaking the man’s hand ad he stood up.  “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Superintendent Song.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.  Sgt. Chong tells me that you are interested in a career in law enforcement.”

“Yes.  I am.  I’ve discussed the details with Sgt. Chong and he told me to come down here for an interview.”

“I see.  Now, as you know, you must be at least 18 years of age before we can enroll you in the academy.”

Wulong nods.  “Yes.  I am aware of this.  But I still like to know more about this opportunity before I jump in.  Considering this is something that I plan on doing for the rest of my life, I’d like to know more about this career.”

“Smart boy.  Just like your father.”

“Yeah, I get told that a lot.  I barely knew the man, and yet I’m compared to him.  Nothing wrong with that, just… makes me wonder if part of his soul is inside me.”

“Possibly.  And your motivations for this career…?”

“Carry out my father’s will.  And finish his work.  He requested that I become a detective like himself and bring honor to our fallen ancestors.  I also wish to help serve the people the best I can.”

“I see… That’s usually how they start.  With good intentions before their hearts become hardened and their souls become corrupted over time.  You have a pure heart, but how pure will it remain?”

Wulong took note of that statement.  If memory serves, his father was a bit of an… asshole.  Very authoritarian and strict.  He remembers hearing a story from his brother that involved his father catching a thief and when he was going to make the arrest, he snaps the thief’s wrist as he cuffs the perp on purpose to teach him a lesson.  He also had such a strong and intense hatred for the Japanese.  Wulong recalls, he remembers overhearing a conversation upon hearing on the radio news of Heihachi Mishima starting the new Mishima Zaibatsu.

_“Those damn dirty Wokou*!  Of course they’d be into weapons production!  Because they’re all just a bunch of uncivilized wokou!”_

Wulong knows his father is rolling in his grave right now, as the young teen had a Sony Walkman that he bought after saving up his money from working in the dojo.  His father used to preach about how he should never trust a Japanese man or Japanese products.  But considering what had happened to his clan during World War II, Wulong understood his father’s blatant racism.  Would Wulong be hardened by witnessing horrors and end up as a racist extremist asshole like his father, who breaks limbs off of criminals in order to “teach them a lesson”. 

“Corrupt cops must be a problem.  I swear, I’m not going to end up corrupt.  After all, I’ve already experienced the horrors of life and what people do.  I really only wish to help.” He bowed. 

The Superintendent smiled.  He likes this young teen’s enthusiasm and naïveté.  But the kids is right, he saw his own father get killed, and he saw his own mother kill herself.  Though he did wonder just how strong his optimism is.  He looked forward to seeing this in a few year’s time.

“You have a very strong will.  And that’s exactly what is needed to join the police force.  Cadet Lei, I look forward to seeing you sign up for the academy once you become of age.”

Wulong nods, shaking the Superintendent’s hand.  “I look forward to working under you, Superintendent Song.  Is it possible for me to work here part-time as I plan on furthering my education.  I wish to study psychology at the University.  I have always been curious about what drives people to do extreme things and what makes people tick.  And also…” Wulong paused for a moment as he looked down, thinking about his mother.  “My mother killed herself a day after my father’s murder.  I think when found her, she was probably dead for hours.  Her corpse smelled like it… I want to understand why she did such an extreme thing.  Did she not realize what her death caused?”

“Yes, of course.  I think psychology is a great field to study.  It will make you great at this job.  If you wish to get promoted and join the upper ranks, you must go to college.  I feel like psychology will help develop your empathetic abilities.”

“Of course… Father said that I was too soft.  But empathy would make me a great cop.  And it would also allow me to use my talents that were granted to me by the blood of my ancestors, and assist the people.  It’s my destiny to protect and serve.  It’s in my blood.”

“As I said before, come back again when you’re 18.  Come, let’s have a tour of the station.  I’ll show you around.”

Wulong got up and followed the Superintendent as he showed him around the station. 

* * *

 

  
“The decision is final!  You are not going to be a cop!”

Wulong returned to his home, now at the dinner table with his sister-in-law, nephew, and brother.  They were having noodles and roasted chicken for dinner along with fried eggplants and vegetables in the dish.  Wulong groaned as his brother still wouldn’t budge on his decision to not allow his brother into the police academy once he finished school.

“You are to pursue your psychology studies in University!”

“Yes, I am!  But I’m also going to be a detective, too!  I can use my talents to its fullest protentional!  You said it yourself, I have an amazing gift.  We both inherited it from Father.  Do you think this ‘gift’ made him a really good cop?”

“Why can’t Uncle Wulong be a cop, Baba?” Qin asked his father, jumping in on the conversation.

Wuzhang sighed, running his hand through his face.  “I’ve already explained this to him.  And I’ll explain it again.  Becoming a police officer is basically committing suicide.  The moment you sign up, your fate is sealed!” He turned to look at Wulong.  “Unlike a soldier, you will not die with honor.  You will die with no pride.  People will kill you for settling a dispute.  They will kill you for wearing that uniform.  You saw what happened to our parents.  And being a cop will tear apart your entire family, too.”

“It’s not about honor.  It’s not about dying.  It’s about fate.  Don’t you see it, it’s my destiny!”

“Wulong, you have the power to create your own destiny and set up your own fate.  You don’t have to follow Father’s fate that he laid out for you.”

“I’m not.  I’m choosing my own path.  This is the path that I’m choosing.  On my own!”

“I think it’d be awesome if Uncle Wulong was a cop like Zu-fu*!  Do policemen get killed a lot, Baba?”

“Yes, they do.  You know what happened to my parents.”

“I think Uncle Wulong is tough.  He’s a young Kung-Fu master!  He can kick everyone’s butt in a fight!”

“How practical is Zui Quan even in a fight?” Wuzhang asked his younger brother after slurping on some noodles.

Ming Xiao, Wuzhang’s wife stayed silent and just enjoyed her noodles as she didn’t want to get involved in the conversation at all.  She personally would just let Little Wulong become a cop instead of causing some unnecessary drama.  It’s great job security and the pay is really good and a great way for Wulong to earn his living.  It is an honorable position, but she understood how her husband felt.

“It’s very practical.  I’m still learning some basic Kenpo attacks to add to my arsenal.  Master Wang told me that there was a guy in Hong-Kong who knows all the five-animal styles of Shaolin Kung-Fu.  He recommended that I learn from him.”

“Cool!  I think that’d be awesome!”

“Do what you wish.  You may study Kung-Fu, but please, don’t throw your life away, okay?  You’re the only living relative I’ve got.”

Wulong nodded.  “I won’t.  I know what I must do.”

* * *

 

  
Wulong then later received a phone call.  He answers it, greeting the person on the other line, only to find out that it is Master Wang.

“Master Wang, what is it, sir?”

“Young Master Lei, you must go to Hong-Kong.  I believe the man who killed your Father is in Hong-Kong.”

“He is?”

“Yes, and you must strengthen your Kung-Fu.  Zui Quan will get you out of trouble against common thugs, but you must have a better foundation.  While you are fluid and formless like the water, you must have a foundation.  There’s a few martial artists I could refer you to in Hong-Kong.  Be sure to check out Master Yi.  He’s the Five-Form Animal Kung-Fu master I told you about.”

“Alright…”

“Go there, and find your Father’s killer, and strengthen your Kung-Fu.  There is nothing here for you in Shanghai.  Hong-Kong is your destiny.”

After hanging up, Wulong knew what he had to do next.

* * *

 

Two years later, on the fateful day of May 17, 1986 —Wulong’s 18th birthday, Wulong had finished packing his bags and suitcases for his emancipation.  He was going to board a boat and arrive in Hong-Kong to start his new life.  He had all of his money and important items for him to live off of.  He had to also find a place, quickly as well.  Just as the young long-haired teen was ready to go, his nephew ran into his room.

“Uncle Wulong?  Where are you going?”

Wulong turned to face his young nephew.  He was born when Wulong was nine, which was right after his brother got married.  Qin was a brunette like his grandfather and looked so much like Wuzhang.

“I’m going to travel for a bit.”

“Will you be back?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He smiled, revealing his now straightened teeth.  “But I have to avenge your grandfather.  That’s what he would have wanted.  And his killer is in Hong-Kong, where I will start my new life.”

“Uncle Wulong, what if you die?”

“I won’t die.  I know.  It is my destiny.  This is what your grandparents died for.  While you can create your own destiny and diverge from the one that was laid out for you, you can choose to follow your own fate.  I am going to follow my destiny, become a cop and avenge my parents and bring honor to our ancestors.  I'm sorry Nephew Qin, but this is something that I must do. If I do die, I request that you can have my rib for good luck.”

“Okay.  Will I ever hear from you again?”

Lei nodded.  “Yes you will.  Either dead or alive.  Just remember if you don’t hear from me, I'm still here.  Alright?”

Qin nodded.

“So be a good boy for me, okay?”

Lei hugged his nephew before grabbing his bags and leaving the estate.  Just as he walked, Wuzhang appeared, crossing his arms.

“Where are you going, Little Wulong?”

“I’m going to travel to Hong-Kong.  I already finished school.”

“But, you need to stay.  It’s your birthday, Little Wulong.  Can it wait?  Why not hang out with family?”

“You said it yourself.  You’re the only living relative I have.  Besides, I’ll come back.” He flashed a smile.  “Eventually.”

He then hugged the older man, holding him tightly before letting go.  “I thank you for everything you’ve done for me, but this is my time!  This is my destiny!  I must forge my own path.  We will meet again, Elder Brother Wuzhang.”

"Little Wulong, please remember this, blood is thicker than water.” Was all Wuzhang could say to his brother.

After letting go, Wulong grabbed his suitcases and left for Hong-Kong, leaving behind his brother and nephew and in-laws behind.  As he got on the boat, Wulong thought about what was going to happen in Hong-Kong, and what was he going to do once he found his Father’s killer.  Thankfully, he learned some Cantonese and English, so he knew how to get around in Hong-Kong.  It’s going to be a new world for Wulong.  Perhaps the first thing to do is to find Shifu* Yi, or should he say, Sifu* Yi, the man whom Wulong is going to train under.

* * *

 

Translations -

Wokou - basically translates to "sea dwarfs".  It's a racial slur against the Japanese invaders during World War II in China.

Zu-Fu - Literally translates to "Dad's Dad" or "paternal grandpa".

Shifu and Sifu - Translates to "master".  Sifu is the Cantonese pronunciation of the word.


End file.
